Does it look real to you?
by kathaka9
Summary: This was inspired by the djinn in supernatural.
1. Moriarty returns

**Chapter 1: Moriarty returns**

They were coming back from solving a case. Sherlock'd solved it in 2 minutes, a new record according to John. They were walking back to the flat when John said to him "That was amazing Sherlock. No one else could ever have solved that in that amount of time! You're brilliant!" Sherlock smiled; it was always nice to hear people admit it.

As they walked back to the flat John was blabbing about god knows what. Sherlock had already managed to tune him out... fortunately. When they got back to the flat they went inside and Sherlock went and sat in his usual spot. Sherlock's phone went off. "John? Can you pass me my phone?"

"Where is it?"

"Jacket."

John reluctantly took Sherlock's phone out of his jacket pocket and gave it to him. There was one lone text on it.

**I'm back -M**

Sherlock went even paler than usual. His eyes were wide. "What is it?"

"He's back, John, Moriarty is back."

"But he's dead?"

"Apparently not."

An hour later Sherlock's phone went off again. This time it was a phone call.

Unfortunately it was Mycroft. Sherlock ignored the call and continued staring off into space.

Until his phone went off indicating a text.

**Answer your phone. -MH**

**I prefer to text. -SH**

**This is important. -MH**

**So important that you can't just text me? -SH**

**Yes. Pick up your phone. -MH**

**Not for you. -SH**

**Don't make me order you. -MH**

**I'd like to see you try. -SH**

**Just answer your phone. -MH**

**I told you, i prefer to text. -SH**

**I'll give you a knighthood if you don't answer. -MH**

**Fine. I'll answer.. but next time just text me! -SH**

"Hello brother dear."

"What do you want Mycroft?"

"Thought you'd want to know..."

"I know a lot of things. If this is about Moriarty..."

"SHERLOCK! Listen for a change. Lestrade is dead..."

"It was Moriarty. He found out that I'm alive."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter. He texted me about an hour ago saying he was back."

"This is serious Sherlock. He'll come after Mrs Hudson and John soon."

"I know."

"You need help with this Sherlock."

"I don't need your help!"

"Fine."

"Fine... How's the diet?"

"Goodbye Sherlock."

Sherlock called John. John came racing down the stairs. "What is it Sherlock?"

Sherlock sighed and casually said "Lestrade is dead."

"WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CASUAL ABOUT IT? HE'S DEAD SHERLOCK! DEAD. DOESN'T HE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?"

"Didn't."

"I can't believe you. He's dead and you're just sitting here on your phone!"

"Caring is not an advantage."

"HE WAS YOUR FRIEND SHERLOCK!"

"I don't have friends." Sherlock spat.

"We both know that isn't quite true."

Sherlock got up and walked to the door. He opened it and said "I'm going out." He then promptly slammed the door on John's face.


	2. Death at Baker St

**Chapter 2: Death at Baker st**

Sherlock walked around London for a bit. Deducing random people until it started raining. _He felt odd, off somehow, like he should be reacting somehow to being told of Lestrade's death. _He decided he need to go back to the flat. On his way back he got a text.

**Come quickly! -JW**

**Why? -SH**

**It's urgent -JW**

**And it is... -SH**

**I'll explain when you get here. -JW**

**I'm on my way. -SH**

Sherlock hailed a cab. When he got back to 221B there was crime tape. He looked around for John. Where is he? Sherlock spun in circles until he finally caught a glimpse of John. He ran over to John. John had a shock blanket around his shoulders.

"John, What happened?"

"Mrs Hudson... She's... She's" John was beginning to cry. Ugh, feelings. Why are people so attached to these petty emotions? While John was crying, Mycroft appeared behind him.

"Mycroft." Sherlock spat.

"Hello to you to."

"What are YOU doing here?"

"John called me."

Sherlock flashed John a death glare.

This waiting for someone to tell him was getting pitiful. He walked through the crime tape and into the flat. Several police officers tried and failed to stop him. As soon as he walked through the flat door he knew what had happened. Mrs Hudson was lying dead on the floor. Blood was everywhere.

Shot obviously. Next to her was a note.

_Enjoy the game Sherlock. I won't be playing much longer. -M_

Sherlock then noticed the blood on the window. Struggle then. Wait... no this was different. Not ordinary. Blood doesn't form like that. Not that runny. No... This is'nt real. It can't be. It was probably planted by Moriarty. Must've been. Right?


	3. Mind palace

**Chapter 3: Mind palace**

They couldn't go back to the flat that night. For once it was a good thing they had Mycroft. He found them a bearable hotel. Which they got into for free. When they got to their room Sherlock sat down on a bed and went to his mind palace.

"What?" Sherlock snarled. John looked very confused. "You obviously want to know something."

"Two people are dead, Sherlock! Two people who just happen to be your friends. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"I don't have friends."

"That hurts. What about me and Molly? Aren't we your friends?"

Sherlock ignored the question and went back to thinking. John sighed. He got his laptop and started writing a blog post. After about an hour Sherlock looked up. "JOHN! How could I be so stupid!"

"What is it Sherlock?

"It's you! He's coming after you next! John... I need you to be the bait! I can stop him! I have a plan!

"As long as this plan of yours doesn't involve either of us dying!"

"Don't worry it's 99% safe... Maybe 95.. More like 50%...maybe 25%."


	4. The plan

**Chapter 4: The plan**

The trap was set, now all they had to do was wait. God waiting is boring. Can Moriarty just hurry up and show? Sherlock was wishing he had John's gun so he could shoot the wall to relieve his boredom. No, not now he has to pay attention. A single wrong move and John will die.

Suddenly Moriarty burst through the door holding a gun. Sherlock instantly took his chance and jumped him. They got into an intense fight. Why didn't Moriarty shoot through? He has a gun, he could end it quickly. So why hasn't he?

Sherlock noticed something odd out of the corner of his eyes. The room flickered like a light. The mirrors reflections were off. How could he be so stupid? It hit him like a bullet from Moriarty's gun, which Moriarty had finally fired. Sherlock had narrowly dodged it.

Moriarty knocked Sherlock out with a frying pan and dragged him out of the room. When Sherlock 'woke up' he was on the rooftop of St Bart's.

His head suddenly burned with pain. His mind flashed back to the day. The day that he 'died.' He saw Moriarty shoot himself. No, there's no way Moriarty could've survived that. But then why was Moriarty standing in front of him? Conclusion none of this is real. He must be dreaming.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

"Yes."

"Well done I should give you a gold star."

"What do you want?"

"Oh you know what I want!"

"To kill all my 'friends', of course. How predictable."

"Very clever. Top of the class. But now that you've worked it out I have to change my plan."

"Do whatever you want, none of this is real."

"It's very real, Sherlock."

Moriarty walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He saw himself tied up hanging from a ceiling. Slowly dying. Moriarty let go and laughed. "You can't win Sherlock."

"I wouldn't be so sure. If I stay here I lose."

"If you leave here you also lose."

"If I don't I die here, I die there."

"Look, this is all real. You can chose whether or not you want to believe your petty fantasy that this isn't real. But you have to be willing to pay the price. See you later Sherlock."


	5. The phone call

**Chapter 5: The phone call.**

Sherlock knew what he had to do. Even if this world was real like Moriarty claimed he still had to. This world couldn't be real. Nothing was right. Rooms don't flicker & reflections are in time. If he stayed here any longer he would die in reality. But to get to reality he had to die in this world. But what if this wasn't a dream? What if this was real? No, it was a chance he's willing to take.

All that was left to do was say goodbye. He pulled out his phone and called John.

"What is it? Did you stop Moriarty?"

"Does it look real to you, John?"

"Does what look real?"

"Everything."

"Yes, it is real."

"No it's not, none of this is real. It's all a dream."

"What are you talking about?"

"This world is fake. You aren't real John."

"Stop it Sherlock. I am real."

"But you're not my John. You are just a version of him my mind invented. YOU. ARE. NOT. REAL."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"To say goodbye."

"What do you mean goodbye?"

"I've got to do this John, if I don't I'll die."

"But what if you're wrong?"

"Then I'm wrong. But John before I go I want you to know you're the best blogger I know. Goodbye John."

With that he jumped. Not knowing whether or not he'd wake up in reality or well and truly die.


End file.
